


Bitter

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Connor goes back to Hank with Reed’s coffee.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: An alternate take on the result of Connor getting Reed coffee.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“The fuck is that?” Hank grunts, already back at his desk after listening to whatever Captain Fowler wanted. He nods towards the plastic coffee cup in Connor’s hands, something he’ll have to make a recommendation about afterwards; its absurd that the officers aren’t required to use more sustainable travel mugs given the current state of the environment. In many respects, the human race seems determined to cause its own downfall.

Even though Hank should _at least_ be a good enough detective to recognize a cup of coffee, Connor answers: “A cup of coffee.”

Hank rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I figured that out, thanks. But why are _you_ holding it? Since when can androids drink?”

Androids _can_ drink, there’s just no purpose for it, and it would be a waste of internal resources to clean himself out afterwards. But he understands Hank’s point. He doesn’t like lugging it around either. In a way—pure efficiency evaluation, not emotion—Connor regrets his decision to explore the break room rather than follow Hank into the captain’s office. Surely ascertaining their new orders would have been more valuable than enduring Gavin Reed’s obvious anger issues. But it’s too late, and Connor explains, “Detective Reed asked me to serve him coffee.”

Hank’s grey brows knit together. “And you did it?”

“I thought it unwise to provoke him during work hours.”

“So... you _served_ Reed.”

Connor runs a quick analyses of Hank’s facial features. The closest emotional match shows up as: _betrayed._ Which is absurd, of course, because Connor would never betray Hank. Confused, Conner asks, “Do you have a problem with that, Lieutenant?”

Clearly taken aback, Hank grunts, “Of course I have a problem with that! You don’t get _me_ coffee.”

Connor lifts both brows in a simulated response to upkeep the tone of the conversation. “Would you like me to get you coffee?”

“Fuck no, I’m not gonna make you serve me like some... some...”

“Android?”

Hank glares at Connor. He grumbles, “It’s just that you’re supposed to be _my_ partner.”

Connor agrees, “I am your partner.” Hank shoots a deep-set scowl across the room, piercing into Reed, who’s busy zoning out in front of his computer screen. Connor processes those new clues and puts two and two together: Hank is _jealous._

Something flickers in Connor’s chest, a quick, inexplicable spike in his programming, gone as soon as it came. His current mission abruptly switches to: _Soothe Hank._

Connor sets the coffee down on Hank’s desk. He insists, “Detective Reed didn’t touch it, and I would rather _you_ have it.” Hank looks up at him, not yet fully appeased. But Connor leans over and places his hand on Hank’s, offering a little squeeze that’s supposed to be reassuring to humans. Connor lowers his voice to an intimate decibel and promises, “I am _yours_ , Lieutenant.”

The emotion in Hank’s eyes is too complex to fully analyze, but Connor’s sure their bond is growing. It will serve their mission well, and it restores something in Connor that Reed’s harsh treatment broke. Then Hank resumes his usually gruff self, and he pulls his hand away, muttering, “Jesus Christ, Connor... just... go sit at your desk.”

For Hank, Connor obeys.


End file.
